The Minority Health and Health Disparities International Research Training (MHIRT) Program at the University of California, Irvine (UCI) has provided international research training to 177 underrepresented minority (URM) students (164 undergraduates and 13 graduate/medical students) during the past 10 years. Students have conducted original research under the mentorship of outstanding U.S. and foreign scientists. The percentage of MHIRT undergraduates that completed their bachelor's degree and pursued post-graduate programs increased from 62% during 1994-99 to 88% during 2000-04. MHIRT trainees have received 17 awards for their research presented at national meetings. MHIRT trainees are the authors of 32 papers in the School's Journal of Undergraduate Research and 18 papers in peer-reviewed journals. MHIRT serves as a critical segment of the education pipeline developed by the UCI Minority Science Programs (MSP) to interest and prepare URM to pursue careers in basic science, biomedical and behavioral research fields. Over 100 faculty at the School of Biological Sciences and College of Medicine participate in the training of MSP students. MHIRT students will receive research training in international health problems and diseases affecting a disproportionately large number of US-minorities at prestigious research institutions in Mexico, and Spain. Research topics are in neurobiology with applications in mental health, and virology with emphasis on infectious diseases and cervical cancer. Training components include critical reading of current scientific literature associated with individual research projects, experimental research design, procedures for analyzing and interpreting data, written and oral presentations of research findings in national conferences and peer-reviewed journals. Additional training components include mentoring MHIRT trainees through encouragement to complete current academic degree programs and pursue additional training leading to an advanced degree. Students will receive orientation about cultural, linguistic and ethical issues of trainees and professionals engaged in scientific research at the foreign sites. Trainees will participate in original data collection in ongoing research project collaborations between leading UCI and foreign scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable]